


Silent Scream

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Reference to death, Reference to drunk driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's given bad news before, but this is different. This is personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: no dialogue  
> Prompt: MCU, Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis, sometimes when tragedy strikes, there are simply no words

It's easy to forget, with all the evil that the Avengers face on a day to day basis - Hydra, the Chitauri, sentient AIs on a mission to destroy the world - that real devastation can occur in everyday life just as easily. 

Real devastation can come out of nowhere - one person has one beer too many, another's in the wrong place at the wrong time and, just like that, Darcy's mom is never coming home. 

Steve gets the call and while he's not a stranger to being the bearer of bad news, this is different. 

This is personal. 

This is Darcy. 

This is Darcy, his bright, brilliant Darcy, rarely at a loss for words, staring at him with eyes round with shock, mouth stretched open in a silent howl of pain that manages to be more piercing than any wail could ever hope to be. Her fists beat against his chest as she takes her anger with the universe out on him and he stands there in silence until she's done, letting her do what she needs to do. 

Then, when she collapses against him, he closes his arms around her and holds her close, lets her cry. He doesn't say anything because there's nothing in the world he can say to take away her pain. All he can do is be there, so that's what he does. 


End file.
